


Flower through disarray

by pinkplumcake



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: Le dita di Maddalena sono sulla sua guancia, intrecciandosi appena con la barba, e i suoi occhi sono socchiusi, e in quel momento è estate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt di [einemelodieimwind ](https://einemelodieimwind.tumblr.com/) è stato: _Medici, Marco/Maddalena, fluff e/o H/C. Non ho bene in mente la 'scena', ma pensavo a qualcosa del tipo che Maddalena soffre per essere stata messa da parte e Marco le da le attenzioni che si merita._  
>  Scritta con il prompt _inverno_ @ [COWT #7](http://landedifandom.altervista.org/cowt7/), [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/)  
>  Titolo da _Fake it_ dei Bastille che c’entra poco con la storia ma vvb.

La stanza è illuminata debolmente dalle candele accanto alla porta, ma è comunque calda. Maddalena stringe gli occhi cercando di correggere il disegno, ma le ombre sono troppo sottili, e lei ha l’impressione di essere ferma da ore nello stesso punto, senza riuscire ad andare avanti.  
Accartoccia il foglio con una mano, scontandosi i capelli dal viso, e sospira.

Lascia cadere il disegno nel piccolo camino giusto un attimo prima che un rumore interrompa i suoi pensieri. Aspetta un istante, e infine sorride, riconoscendo la voce dall’altra parte della porta.  
“Sono io,” sussurra piano Marco, e lei si affretta ad aprire il chiavistello.“Spero di non disturbarti” le dice, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, ma Maddalena alza le spalle.  
“Non stavo facendo nulla di importante.”  
Marco lancia un’occhiata al carboncino appoggiato sul legno duro, ma non dice nulla.

Si siede sul letto, la camicia chiara che gli cade molle sulle spalle e lo sguardo stanco, come se tutte le ore della notte non bastassero per cancellare le ombre nere sotto i suoi occhi.  
“Cosa ti preoccupa?” gli domanda, la voce così bassa che Marco riesce appena a sentirla. Sa che qualsiasi cosa sia, è qualcosa di troppo grande perché lei possa anche solo avvicinarsi, ma Marco era stato con lei, durante quella notte di dubbi e paure, e le aveva detto che a lui importava. Nonostante quelle parole sarebbero rimaste sospese tra la polvere e le lui della stanza, Maddalena ha bisogno di dirle comunque.  
Lui le sorride appena, il suo viso illuminato solamente a metà dalla luce tenue, “Troppe cose, negli ultimi tempi.”

Maddalena annuisce, sedendosi accanto a lui, le sue dita gli sfiorano la mano per meno di un istante.  
Sposta lo sguardo sulle fiamme nel camino, che lasciano ombre confuse sulla parete scura. Qualsiasi cosa preoccupasse Marco, quella sera sarebbe rimasta fuori dalla porta della stanza.  
“Non credo che mi abituerò mai all’inverno qui a Firenze.” Maddalena sorride tra se e se per un attimo, e dalle labbra le sfugge una risata amara. “Non che abbia comunque mai avuto il tempo di farlo.”  
Marco annuisce passandosi una mano tra i capelli scompigliati, e lancia un’occhiata attraverso i vetri opachi. “Non ho mai amato particolarmente Firenze, è sempre stata solamente il posto in cui vivo. Non mi sono mai sentito attaccato alle sue case, o al suo cielo.”

Maddalena sorride amaramente. “E’ difficile sentire la mancanza di casa, quando non appartieni a nessun posto.”  
“Non sempre una casa è fatta di mura e stanze.” Le labbra di Marco le sfiorano appena le dita, e Maddalena chiude gli occhi. E la sua voce è bassa, e lei per un istante si lascia accarezzare da quelle parole.  
“Quando Cosimo mi ha parlato di Firenze mi immaginavo una città dove la luce del sole ti scaldava il viso nonostante il vento freddo dell’inverno, dove le nuvole non riescono mai a coprire il sole…”  
“Cosimo la pensa diversamente da me. Forse lui ci crede davvero.” Marco le sorride piano, prima di stringerle le dita della mano, e Maddalena rimane ferma solo un istante.

A Venezia non poteva immaginarsi che l’inverno freddo e cattivo l’avrebbe seguita anche a Firenze; meno gelido, ma che comunque entra nelle ossa e da i brividi lungo la schiena. A Venezia pensava di avere trovato un piccolo angolo di felicità, che finalmente avrebbe potuto smettere di cercare. A Venezia non immaginava che avrebbe scoperto il caldo della primavera in una stanza del palazzo a pochi passi da quella di Cosimo.

Appoggia la schiena contro il cuscino, senza allontanarsi dalle labbra di Marco nemmeno di un respiro. Le dita di Maddalena sono sulla sua guancia, intrecciandosi appena con la barba, e i suoi occhi sono socchiusi, e in quel momento è estate.  
Marco le lascia un bacio umido dietro il suo orecchio, accarezzandogli il seno con la punta delle dita, per poi allungarsi per slacciarle il vestito. Maddalena gli morde appena un labbro quando sente le sue mani fredde accarezzarle la pancia, fino ad arrivare al bacino.

“L’inverno a Firenze non è così male,” le dice sulle labbra, scostandole i capelli dalla fronte e Maddalena ride appena.  
Sospira appoggiando la testa contro il cuscino, quando lui le scosta la biancheria e entra dentro di lei con la lingua. Marco le lascia baci bagnati e carezze appena sfiorate sulle cosce, facendole inarcare la schiena e mordere le labbra per non fare troppo rumore.

Dentro quella stanza, Cosimo e Contessina non esistono. Non ci sono dubbi, paure o il tempo di pensare ad un futuro che in quei giorni sembra offrire solamente dolore. La schiena di Marco è finalmente rilassata e, quando lui alza lo sguardo, sfiorando la propria erezione, i suoi occhi hanno perso quell’ombra scura. E anche se lui non sarebbe rimasto, per questa notte Maddalena sa qual è casa sua.

Marco si stende accanto a lei, la camicia che gli pende sulle spalle e un piccolo sorriso stanco che gli increspa le labbra. _Non solo mura e stanze_ , pensa Maddalena quando posa la testa sulle sue spalle, lasciandogli un piccolo bacio sulla pelle e stringendo la sua mano. Per questa notte avrebbe provato a crederci.


End file.
